1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a block noise elimination in a block-based image compression method, and more particularly, to block noise reduction by performing a selective filtering using a block noise detection by a local texture in a location of each pixel of an input image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image compression method which is based on a block-based discrete cosine transform (DCT), such as MPEG, JPEG, and H.264, divides an image into blocks, each block including N*N pixels, and individually applies DCT to each of the blocks. In this instance, a discontinuous block noise may occur due to breaking off with an adjacent block. Also, a problem that an image quality is deteriorated may occur due to the block noise.
Accordingly, the noise elimination is needed in the block-based image compression method. In addition, when the block noise is eliminated, effectively eliminating the block noise is important while high frequency components, such as an edge of an image, a detail, and the like, are minimized.